


affection

by papertulips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of kagehina, tw: soft sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papertulips/pseuds/papertulips
Summary: "I gave you the key to my house for emergencies only."“This is an emergency.”“What?”Atsumu pouts, looking up at him with wide eyes that definitely work on Kiyoomi but he will never admit it. “I missed you.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1279





	affection

**Author's Note:**

> sakuatsu idiots in love, just as usual

Atsumu stands in front of Kiyoomi’s door at midnight, drenched to the bone with the rain that hasn’t stopped pouring from the black sky ever since he left the gym. He holds a spare key Kiyoomi gave him after Atsumu started coming over uninvited and sometimes to an empty house. Or when he fights with Osamu and would rather be sleeping on the streets than sharing a living space with his brother, and Kiyoomi doesn’t want that for Atsumu or anyone else, for what matters. So he lets him sleep over whenever he wants to. There have been a few times when Kiyoomi was either visiting his hometown or slept over at a friend’s place and in the morning he’d get a picture that Atsumu took of himself in Kiyoomi’s bed. And there was something very sweet about it. Atsumu knows that Kiyoomi hates being disrupted at his home or having anyone who could create a mess over. And Atsumu is, kind of, a mess-maker, but Kiyoomi trusts him not to fuck this up, so he doesn’t.

But at the moment, he’s a bit worried. He doesn’t really have a reason to be here, at least not one that’s valuable to Kiyoomi. He said that the key is for emergencies, and this feeling in his chest that won’t leave him alone ever since Kiyoomi sent him a picture of a duck family he saw crossing the street today is probably not something that fits Kiyoomi’s definition of emergency even though Atsumu’s heart is threatening to give him a cardiac arrest with the way it’s hammering against his chest.

Plus, Kiyoomi is going to kill him for ruining the carpet in his hallway with his soaking clothes. He still unlocks the door, though.

He can hear the TV in the living room as soon as he comes in. That means Kiyoomi is awake and he’s going to question him as soon as he sees him and won’t wait until the morning when Atsumu has already come up with a good excuse to be here in the first place.

He tries to walk on his tiptoes, _Maybe he fell asleep_ , but before he can even reach the door of the living room, Kiyoomi stands in front of him, closing the door of the bathroom behind himself.

“Hey. What are you doing here?”

“It’s nice to see you, too.”

His hair is damp, probably from the shower he takes every night before going to bed, and his skin is flushed because he likes the water a bit too hot. He’s holding his shirt in his hand and Atsumu short-circuits for a moment because he never gets the chance to see Kiyoomi walking around shirtless, looking all handsome and simply breathtaking. And, _god_ , Atsumu is so in love with him.

“Did something happen?”

Atsumu purses his lips. “Nope.”

“Then why are you here? I gave you the key only for emergencies.”

Atsumu walks over to him, reaching out to hold his hand but Kiyoomi swats it away; it’s till wet with rain. _Fine_ , Atsumu rolls his eyes.

“This is an emergency.”

“What?”

Atsumu pouts, looking up at him with wide eyes that definitely work on Kiyoomi but he will never admit it. “I missed you.”

He expects a lot of things, but Kiyoomi laughing softly isn’t one of them. He reaches out to pinch Atsumu’s cheek.

“God, you’re such a loser. I’m not talking to you until you take a shower. You look like shit,” he says, walking past Atsumu and into the living room.

“I wonder what you gain from being so mean to me, Omi-Omi!” Atsumu shouts after him and walks straight into the bathroom.

Kiyoomi’s bathroom is the best to take showers in because it’s always clean and smells like lavender. It’s bright and nicely decorated with a fancy, mahogany shelf on the wall where all the beauty products Kiyoomi uses are placed, and Atsumu is sure this is what a bathroom in heaven would look like. He likes to use the vanilla-scented body milk that Kiyoomi loves the most, and then let him smell it on his skin when he wraps his arms around Atsumu in the bed.

Atsumu puts on a pair of Kiyoomi’s shorts that he finds neatly folded on the edge of his bed along with a plain black shirt. Sharing clothes was a milestone Atsumu will probably cherish forever, even though Kiyoomi still refuses to take his jacket when it’s cold outside and that does kind of crush a lot of Atsumu’s romantic fantasies, but he still gets to wear Kiyoomi’s shirts that are just a bit larger than his own, so he doesn’t complain.

He walks into the living room to Kiyoomi watching that disgusting TV show on TLC about people who go and clean other people’s houses that are in a state which would make him puke if he didn’t force himself to look away every time Kiyoomi makes him sit down and watch it with him. He isn’t sure if Kiyoomi likes it so much because of the satisfying transition from roach-infested hellholes to rooms straight off of IKEA’s catalog, or if he just enjoys judging unhygienic people.

“I swear I’m gonna leave right now if you don’t turn that off,” Atsumu raises a finger in threat, and Kiyoomi just narrows his eyes.

“No one wants you here, anyway.”

Atsumu takes that as his cue to walk over and throw himself onto Kiyoomi so he has no other choice but to catch him in his arms. Atsumu nuzzles his nose against Kiyoomi’s neck, and the latter can’t help but laugh while trying to push him away, but Atsumu just clings harder.

“How sure are you about that?” Atsumu says as his lips ghost over Kiyoomi’s skin. He settles between his legs and the tips of his fingers ghost over Kiyoomi’s ribs in a silent threat. Atsumu gives up his intentions of torturing him when Kiyoomi’s fingers end up tangled in his damp hair and his other hand on his nape, scratching the skin gently.

“Ah,” Atsumu sighs, going completely limp on top of Kiyoomi, “That’s nice.”

“You’re so easy to tame,” Kiyoomi says quietly.

Atsumu realizes he likes this a lot. He would spend each of his nights like this, in Kiyoomi’s arms, laying on his leather couch with that stupid TV show playing in the distance.

“Hey,” Kiyoomi says after a while, “Seriously, did something happen?”

Atsumu whimpers, “No. I just wanted to see you.”

“But you saw me yesterday at practice.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes, and he moves to straddle Kiyoomi, resting his hands on his shoulders.

“That was so long ago! Also,” Atsumu grins, “I realized I like you a lot.”

That gets Kiyoomi to laugh, and Atsumu is proud of himself, plus it makes him want to kiss him so badly.

“Oh, really? How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Well, after you sent me that picture of a duck family you saw, I thought, Omi-Omi is so cute, right? He’s so cute, and I like him so much.”

Kiyoomi covers his face with both of his hands, but Atsumu knows he has that rare, wide smile on him. His cheeks are probably flushed, too. Atsumu realized that it isn’t that hard to make Kiyoomi blush soon after they started dating.

“Please stop talking.”

“But I’m right!” Atsumu leans down to press his cheek against Kiyoomi’s chest. “You are so cute I sometimes want to eat you,” he adds, but it’s muffled.

“Shut up, ’Tsumu.”

“No, let me eat you.”

“You are ridiculous.”

Atsumu doesn’t reply, instead, he leans in to drag his tongue over Kiyoomi’s neck, and he gets the expected reaction when the latter moves his hands down and looks at him.

“You taste so good,” Atsumu whispers, sinking his teeth in Kiyoomi’s warm skin.

“Was that your attempt at being seductive?”

Atsumu sits up, raising an eyebrow, “I am naturally very seductive.”

Kiyoomi shakes his head slowly, “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“I don’t want to unleash my whole potential on you because I know you wouldn’t be able to handle it,” Atsumu says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I can barely handle you in your normal state.”

Atsumu flicks his forehead and Kiyoomi yelps in pain.

“I seriously missed you. I felt like I’d die if I didn’t come over.”

“Dramatic much?”

“Shouyou and I hit the gym together and he ditched me like an hour later because Kageyama called him, and I thought, what the hell, I have a boyfriend to go to, too.”

Atsumu would sometimes suddenly remember that Kiyoomi actually agreed to be his boyfriend and that he could easily just waltz through the door of his apartment and kiss him senseless, and that realization would hit him like a truck. He doesn’t know how else to explain it to himself but to think that it’s quite a new experience to be loving someone and having the feelings returned.

“What were you doing at the gym so late, anyway?”

“Shouyou said it’s the most effective to exercise at night, and you know how ripped he is.”

“Yeah...” Kiyoomi muses.

“Hey, stop thinking about Shouyou’s muscles,” Atsumu whines, and Kiyoomi just laughs at his face that pretty much resembles a kicked puppy. He lets his hands wander below the hem of Atsumu’s, actually, _his own_ shirt, and they still on his waist.

“I’m actually thinking about what you’ll look like after Shouyou’s done training you.”

Atsumu grins, hands sliding across Kiyoomi’s chest until he reaches his shoulders, gripping them harshly.

“You’ll want me in your bed all the time,” Atsumu says smugly, leaning in to press a kiss on Kiyoomi’s cheek.

“I’m not sure anymore if you came here because you missed me as you say, or because you wanna get laid.”

“Why not both?”

Kiyoomi hums, Atsumu is surprised to see him actually considering it.

“After this episode ends, yeah? I already missed half of it thanks to you.”

Atsumu wraps his fingers around Kiyoomi’s wrists, pulling his hands from below his shirt and pinning them next to his head.

“I’m sitting on your dick and you want to watch some stupid show about dirty houses.”

“This is the reprise, and you’re on my dick all the time, anyway.”

Atsumu smirks and Kiyoomi raises his eyebrows at him with the corner of his lips tugging up subtly. Between the two of them, sometimes conversing is a race of who can say more inappropriate things without flinching. Some things Atsumu says are so embarrassing that Kiyoomi wants to cry, and Kiyoomi is very often so blunt it makes Atsumu baffled with how much he just doesn’t care.

“Can you blame me when my boyfriend is this hot?”

“I’m not hot, you’re just horny all the time.”

Atsumu laughs, pressing his hips down against Kiyoomi’s so hard it makes him inhale shakily. “You’re right. I am. Fuck me, now.”

He knows Kiyoomi wants to do it right now, maybe even on this couch if he’s feeling exceptionally brave tonight, but he won’t give in to Atsumu because he is aware that that’s what he’s been used to his entire life.

“When the show’s done, okay?”

Atsumu sighs, but he still flops down onto Kiyoomi’s chest, turning his head away from the TV.

“Fine. But play with my hair.”

Atsumu wraps his arms around Kiyoomi’s neck, melting into his warmth. Kiyoomi presses his lips to the crown of his head and Atsumu thinks this might be better than sex.

“Okay, baby.”

Half an hour later, Kiyoomi barely manages to make Atsumu get off of him. He turns off the TV as Atsumu drags himself to the bedroom. Kiyoomi joins him, sliding between his welcoming arms and spread legs. Atsumu kisses him in the only way he knows, deeply and so needily it leaves him out of breath sooner than he wants. He peels every layer of Kiyoomi’s clothes and that cold, reserved facade he keeps on in front of people. But Atsumu isn’t just anyone, he’s the one that Kiyoomi adores to get lost in, the one that makes him forget about everything and everyone else once his cold hands are pressed to Kiyoomi’s warm skin. Atsumu arches his back so beautifully and his mouth falls open but he’s unusually quiet in bed for someone who talks so much. If anything, it’s Kiyoomi who whimpers into Atsumu’s neck because it’s _so good_. He grips Atsumu’s thighs, pushing deeper into him, and with every move, Atsumu pulls harder on his hair. Kiyoomi kisses his cheeks at all the spots where tears make their way from his blissful eyes.

Kiyoomi makes a face at the sight of Atsumu’s chest but he still cleans them both up and falls right back into his boyfriend’s arms. He smiles against his skin once he senses the familiar vanilla scent, and he holds Atsumu just a bit tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> hey lets be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miyaluvbot?s=09) !!   
> hope u enjoyed ♡


End file.
